Any Which Way
by Sushi Chi
Summary: Kurt has a new role model: Brian Kinney. Puck/Kurt


**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee or Queer as Folk or any songs by Scissor Sisters.  
>AN: This story has been on my computer for 'round a year and a half now. I'm not sure why I've never officially posted it. I think a few months ago I might've posted it on my tumblr, but I'm not sure. Mind you, whenever I'd show it to someone, they loved it, yet I never published it. I thought this needed fixed, so that all of you can read it too. I hope you like it. Enjoy!  
>Also. This talks a lot about a character from Queer as Folk (US), you might still enjoy it if you haven't seen the show.<br>**

Kurt rolled over on his bed and turned his television off. Sighing, he closed his eyes and thought about what Brian Kinney would do.

Brian Kinney wouldn't hide in fantasies.

Brian Kinney wouldn't be too scared to make a move.

Brian Fucking Kinney would do something.

Brian Fucking Kinney would tell all those homophobes to screw themselves and go for it.

Brian Fucking Kinney would go after the straight guy and manage to have sex with him.

Brian Kinney wouldn't plan his outfit for the next day. But that's okay. Kurt doesn't need to be exactly like Brian Kinney.

Fuck that.

Fucking Brian Fucking Kinney (he gets two fuckings - one in his loft and one at the back room at Babylon) wouldn't even wait until the next day. He'd go get the guy right now.

Nodding to himself, Kurt got up from his bed and after fixing his hair, he glanced his _Queer as Folk_ DVDs and went out the door. He drove over to the guy's house, listening to the mix of music from _Queer as Folk_ to keep him in a Fucking Brian Fucking Kinney mood (because if he wasn't in a Fucking Brian Fucking Kinney mood he'd probably run back to his basement and never confront the other boy).

Parking outside of the guy's house, Kurt growled at the fact that his hands were shaking. Brian Kinney wouldn't have hands that shook because he was nervous. Swallowing he willed them to still, grinning when it worked.

Walking up to the door, Kurt made sure his outfit was perfect before ringing the doorbell.

He heard a clash from inside and waited for the door to open.

("Someone's at the door."

"So why don't you get it?"

"I'm busy."

"With what? I mean, you should get it. You're closer."

"I'm watching a show."

"So? It's just a DVD right? Pause it."

"No."

"Fine. Fine. Fuck it. Fine.")

The door opened and Noah Puckerman glared out and then his glare morphed into a look of confusion, "Hummel?"

And Kurt went for it. Because Fucking Brian Fucking Kinney would've. He grabbed Puck and pulled him out of the house (he wasn't sure if Puck would want his sister or mother to see this - and it was pretty late, the neighbors wouldn't see anything) and pushed him against the wall followed by attacking Puck's mouth with his own.

Kurt was worried slightly (which was something Brian Kinney wouldn't do) that Puck would throw him off and then start punching him. But he was hoping that Puck would at least kiss back.

Puck was still under his mouth for what seemed like a long time but Kurt couldn't help but grin when Puck moaned and started to kiss back.

After a length, they broke apart, needing some air.

"What the hell was that?" Puck asked between breaths.

Kurt leaned closer, "I want you." He paused, "And I think you want me."

"You're serious?"

Kurt shrugged, "If you don't want me then I'll just leave and go somewhere else." He was hoping that his tone was nonchalant, "But I know for a fact that if I go away you'll be thinking about this and what could've happened."

Puck swallowed.

Kurt grinned. He had this in the bag. Making his voice husky he touched Puck lightly on the arm, just brushing him. _"__Take me anyway you like it; in front of the fireplace, in front of our parents, I don't give a damn baby, just take me."_

Okay, so Brian Kinney never quoted a song to get someone in bed, but as previously mentioned, he wasn't actually Brian Fucking Kinney. And Kurt might've been listening to his new Scissor Sisters CD a lot lately. And he did edit it slightly, so that it sounded more real.

But the line had the desired affect.

Puck grabbed him and pulled him inside, "Fuck yes."

It was later that night that Kurt grinned. Smirked even. Because he hadn't taken a page out of Justin Taylor's book and went to a gay bar, he'd taken a page out of Fucking Brian Fucking Kinney's book and got the guy he wanted.


End file.
